Growth factor/mitogenic activation of the phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K)/AKT signalling pathway ultimately leads to the key cell cycle and growth control regulator mTOR, the mammalian target of rapamycin (alternatively referred to as FRAP (FKBP12 and rapamycin associated protein), RAFT1 (rapamycin and FKBP12 target 1), RAPT1 (rapamycin target 1)-all derived from the interaction with the FK-506-binding protein FKBP12, and SEP (sirolimus effector protein)). mTOR is a mammalian serine/threonine kinase of approximately 289 kDa in size and a member of the evolutionary conserved eukaryotic TOR kinases (refs. 1-4). The mTOR protein is a member of the PI3-kinase like kinase (PIKK) family of proteins due to its C-terminal homology (catalytic domain) with PI3-kinase and the other family members, e.g. DNA-PKcs (DNA dependent protein kinase), ATM (Ataxia-telangiectasia mutated). In addition to a catalytic domain in the C-terminus, mTOR contains a FKBP12/rapamycin complex binding domain (FRB). At the N-terminus up to 20 HEAT (Huntingtin, EF3, alpha regulatory subunit of PP2A and TOR) motifs are found whilst more C-terminal is a FAT (FRAP-ATM-TRRAP) domain, and at the extreme C-terminus of the protein an additional FAT domain is found (FAT-C) (refs. 5,6).
TOR has been identified as a central regulator of both cell growth (size) and proliferation, which is in part governed by translation initiation. TOR dependant phosphorylation of S6-kinase (S6K1) allows translation of ribosomal proteins involved in cell cycle progression (refs. 7-9). Cap-dependant translation is regulated by the phosphorylation of the eukaryotic translation initiation factor 4E (eIF4E)-binding protein 1 (4E-BP 1 (PHAS-1)). This modification prevents PHAS-1 binding eIF4E, thereby permitting formation of an active eIF4F translation complex (reviewed in refs. 10, 11, 12). Activation of these signalling elements is dependant on insulin, other growth factors and nutrients suggesting a gatekeeper role for mTOR in the control of cell cycle progression only under favourable environmental conditions. The PI3K/AKT signalling cascade lies upstream of mTOR and this has been shown to be deregulated in certain cancers and results in growth factor independent activation in, for example, PTEN deficient cells. mTOR lies at the axis of control for this pathway and inhibitors of this kinase (e.g. sirolimus (rapamycin or Rapamune™) and everolimus (RAD001 or Certican™)) are already approved for immunosuppression and drug eluting stents (reviewed in refs. 13, 14), and are now receiving particular interest as novel agents for cancer treatment.
Tumour cell growth arises from the deregulation of normal growth control mechanisms such as the loss of tumour suppressor function(s). One such tumour suppressor is the phosphatase and tensin homologue deleted from chromosome ten (PTEN). This gene, also known as mutated in multiple advanced cancers (MMAC), has been shown to play a significant role in cell cycle arrest and is the most highly mutated tumour suppressor after p53. Up to 30% of glioblastoma, endometrial and prostate cancers have somatic mutations or deletions of this locus (refs. 15, 16).
PI3K converts phosphatidylinositol 4,5, bisphosphate (PIP2) to phosphatidylinositol 3,4,5, triphosphate (PIP3) whilst PTEN is responsible for removing the 3′ phosphate from PIP3 producing PIP2. PI3-K and PTEN act to maintain an appropriate level of PIP3 which recruits and thus activates AKT (also known as PKB) and the downstream signalling cascade that is then initiated. In the absence of PTEN, there is inappropriate regulation of this cascade, AKT becomes effectively constitutively activated and cell growth is deregulated. An alternative mechanism for the deregulation of this cell signalling process is the recent identification of a mutant form of the PI3K isoform, p110alpha (ref 17). The apparent increased activity of this mutant is thought to result in increased PIP3 production, presumably in excess of that which the function of PTEN can counteract. Increased signalling from PI3K, thus results in increased signalling to mTOR and consequently, its downstream activators.
In addition to the evidence linking mTOR with cell cycle regulation (from G1 to S-phase) and that inhibition of mTOR results in inhibition of these regulatory events it has been shown that down regulation of mTOR activity results in cell growth inhibition (Reviewed in refs. 7, 18, 19). The known inhibitor of mTOR, rapamycin, potently inhibits proliferation or growth of cells derived from a range of tissue types such as smooth muscle, T-cells as well as cells derived from a diverse range of tumour types including rhabdomyosarcoma, neuroblastoma, glioblastoma and medulloblastoma, small cell lung cancer, osteosarcoma, pancreatic carcinoma and breast and prostate carcinoma (reviewed in ref 20). Rapamycin has been approved and is in clinical use as an immunosuppressant, its prevention of organ rejection being successful and with fewer side effects than previous therapies (refs. 20, 21). Inhibition of mTOR by rapamycin and its analogues (RAD001, CCI-779) is brought about by the prior interaction of the drug with the FK506 binding protein, FKBP12. Subsequently, the complex of FKBP12/rapamycin then binds to the FRB domain of mTOR and inhibits the downstream signalling from mTOR.
The potent but non-specific inhibitors of PI3K, LY294002 and wortmannin, also have been shown to inhibit the kinase function of mTOR but act through targeting the catalytic domain of the protein (ref 21). Further to the inhibition of mTOR function by small molecules targeted to the kinase domain, it has been demonstrated that kinase dead mTOR cannot transmit the upstream activating signals to the downstream effectors of mTOR, PHAS-1 or p70S6 kinase (ref 22). It is also shown that not all functions of mTOR are rapamycin sensitive and this may be related to the observation that rapamycin alters the substrate profile of mTOR rather than inhibiting its activity per se (ref 23). Analysis of the interactions of mTOR with other cellular factors has revealed that in addition to the mTOR-Raptor complex, there is also an mTOR-Rictor complex representing a rapamycin insensitive activity of mTOR (B) (Sarbassov et al. Current Biology (2004) 14, 1296-1302). This activity likely accounts for the discrepancy between kinase dead mTOR and the alteration of mTOR signalling by rapamycin and its derivatives. The discrepancy also identifies the possibility of a therapeutic advantage in inhibiting directly the catalytic activity of mTOR. It has been suggested that a catalytic inhibitor of mTOR may be a more effective antagonist of cancer cell proliferation and survival and that rapamycin may be more useful in combination with agents that can compensate for its failure to completely disrupt pathway signalling (Choo and Blenis, Cancer Cell (2006) 9, 77-79; Hay, Cancer Cell 2005) 8, 179-183). Therefore, it is proposed that a kinase domain directed inhibitor of mTOR may be a more effective inhibitor of mTOR.
In addition to rapamycin's ability to induce growth inhibition (cytostasis) in its own right, rapamycin and its derivatives have been shown to potentiate the cytotoxicity of a number of chemotherapies including cisplatin, camptothecin and doxorubicin (reviewed in ref 20). Potentiation of ionising radiation induced cell killing has also been observed following inhibition of mTOR (ref 24). Experimental and clinical evidence has shown that rapamycin analogues are showing evidence of efficacy in treating cancer, either alone or in combination with other therapies (see refs. 10, 18, 20). These findings suggest that pharmacological inhibitors of mTOR kinase should be of therapeutic value for treatment of the various forms of cancer comprising solid tumours such as carcinomas and sarcomas and the leukaemias and lymphoid malignancies. In particular, inhibitors of mTOR kinase should be of therapeutic value for treatment of, for example, cancer of the breast, colorectum, lung (including small cell lung cancer, non-small cell lung cancer and bronchioalveolar cancer) and prostate, and of cancer of the bile duct, bone, bladder, head and neck, kidney, liver, gastrointestinal tissue, oesophagus, ovary, pancreas, skin, testes, thyroid, uterus, cervix and vulva, and of leukaemias (including ALL and CML), multiple myeloma and lymphomas.
Renal cell carcinoma in particular, has been identified as sensitive to the rapamycin derivative CCI-779, resulting from a loss of VHL expression (Thomas et al. Nature Medicine (2006) 12, 122-127). Tumours that have lost the promyelocytic leukaemia (PML) tumour suppressor, have also been shown to be sensitive to inhibition of mTOR by rapamycin as a consequence of disruption of the regulation of the mTOR signalling pathway (Bernadi, Nature (2006) 442, 779-785) and the use of an mTOR kinase inhibitor in these diseases should be of therapeutic value. These latter examples in addition to those of PTEN deficiency or PI3K mutation indicate where a targeted approach to the use of mTOR inihibitors may prove particularly effective due to an underlying genetic profile, but are not considered to be exclusive targets.
Recent studies have revealed a role for mTOR kinase in other diseases (Easton & Houghton, Expert Opinion on Therapeutic Targets (2004) 8, 551-564). Rapamycin has been demonstrated to be a potent immunosuppressant by inhibiting antigen-induced proliferation of T cells, B cells and antibody production (Sehgal, Transplantation Proceedings (2003) 35, 7S-14S) and thus mTOR kinase inhibitors may also be useful immunosuppressives. Inhibition of the kinase activity of mTOR may also be useful in the prevention of restenosis, that is the control of undesired proliferation of normal cells in the vasculature in response to the introduction of stents in the treatment of vasculature disease (Morice et al., New England Journal of Medicine (2002) 346, 1773-1780). Furthermore, the rapamycin analogue, everolimus, can reduce the severity and incidence of cardiac allograft vasculopathy (Eisen et al., New England Journal of Medicine (2003) 349, 847-858). Elevated mTOR kinase activity has been associated with cardiac hypertrophy, which is of clinical importance as a major risk factor for heart failure and is a consequence of increased cellular size of cardiomyocytes (Tee & Blenis, Seminars in Cell and Developmental Biology (2005) 16, 29-37). Thus mTOR kinase inhibitors are expected to be of value in the prevention and treatment of a wide variety of diseases in addition to cancer.
The vast majority of mTOR pharmacology to date has focused on inhibition of mTOR via rapamycin or its analogues. However, as noted above, the only non-rapamycin agents that have been reported to inhibit mTOR's activity via a kinase domain targeted mechanism are the small molecule LY294002 and the natural product wortmannin (ref 21).